Making A Movie 2
by Chinorwegia
Summary: Seeing the success of their previous movie cover of Frozen, Muse and A-Rise decide to make another movie cover, this time using the new Disney superhero Big Hero Six! Of course, they still are just teenagers attempting to make their own movie adaptation so there are a lot of mistakes that go into the actual making of the film.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I was supposed to put chapters for my other stories up weeks ago and I apologize for not doing so. Finals were coming up and I didn't have time to write the stories like I promised. Thankfully, today is the last day before a two week break and I plan to get a lot done over that time. Thank you all for supporting me and I truly apologize for my lack of activity.**

**Getting back on why I am putting this up instead of my other planned out stories, I got a very positive feedback on Making a Movie, in which the Love Live girls parodied Frozen. So I decided to do a second parody, following the new Disney superhero movie, Big Hero 6. Hopefully, you readers will enjoy it. In addition, there are now too many characters that I have made to all be commentating at the same time. So you will get an opportunity after each chapter + blooper scene to vote on who will be commentating the next two chapter and bloopers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Love Live and/or Big Hero Six. **

* * *

><p>Downtown Tokyo was not the safest place to hang out, what with all the robot fights that took place in the dark alleyways that no sane person would go into. Except for nineteen year old Toujou Nozomi, that is. She ran eagerly into the alleyway, her long twin tails flowing behind her as she ran.<p>

Up ahead were some bot fighters, two of which were currently locked in a match. Nozomi held her own robot in her right hand, a small insignificant thing compared to the two that were currently engaged in combat. As she neared, one of the fighters had her robot destroy the other fighters. Nozomi went up to the referee for the fight.

"What do you want, kid?" The woman said snottily, though she couldn't have been much older than Nozomi herself, if not younger.

"I want to enter my robot in a fight, ma'am." Nozomi said respectfully, though she was boiling with anger on the inside.

"Ya gotta pay to fight." The woman informed her.

"Yeah! And I don't think ya got the money!" The winning fighter sneered.

"Oh, but I do." Nozomi said, reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out a wad of yen notes. "Is this enough?" The snotty woman counted the money and gave Nozomi a curt nod. Nozomi knelt down next to the fighting ring and placed her small robot inside. It was at least two times smaller than her opponent's.

"Let the fight…begin!" The woman said, clapping her hands. Immediately the two robots launched into battle.

"Come on, come on!" Nozomi cried, seeming in anguish when the opposing robot tore her robot neatly in half.

"The money goes to-" The woman was cut off as Nozomi raised her hand.

"Can I give it another go?" Nozomi asked sweetly. She pulled out another wad of cash. The referee looked at the other fighter, who gave a cocky grin and shrugged. The woman sighed and took Nozomi's money.

"Want ta lose a second time, do ya?" The other fighter asked.

"Begin!" The woman shouted.

"Merciless mode." Nozomi whispered. The face on her robot swapped and it reassembled itself, rolling towards the other robot. As stunned fighters watched, her little robot split into three sections to avoid the other robot's hits and climbed up the robot to take it apart, piece by piece.

"My win!~" Nozomi chirped, taking the money from a dumbfounded referee. However, the fighters and the referee soon recovered from their shock and turned on Nozomi. She was used to this, so she grabbed her robot and ran. Unfortunately, this was the first time she had entered this alleyway and she took a wrong turn, running down into a dead end. She turned and faced her pursuers.

"Got ya now, kiddo." The fighter whose robot she destroyed snarled. But before they could do anything, the revving of a motorcycle was heard and the crowd scattered to the sides, letting a motorcyclist through.

"Get on, Nozomi!" The cyclist yelled, swinging the cycle so that it was positioned for Nozomi just to hop on. Nozomi nodded and climbed on the bike, wrapping her arms around the cyclist. The fighters moved to block their exit so the cyclist aimed for a makeshift ramp made of several crates. They flew over the fighters and away back into the alleys.

"Thanks for picking me up, Eri-chi!" Nozomi said cheerfully, turning to make a face at their chasers.

"Thank me after we get home!" Eri shouted back, then stopped the cycle. Nozomi leaned around Eri to see why she had stopped. Police cars blocked their way as the policemen pointed their guns at them.

* * *

><p>The two of them were released from their cells when their legal guardian came to pick them up. As she drove them home, she lectured them on why they shouldn't have done what they did.<p>

"You don't know how angry I am at you two!" Their guardian said.

"We know, Aunt Nishikino." Eri muttered. She nudged Nozomi.

"Yeah! I'm sorry." Nozomi said, sending a glare back at Eri, which only earned her another nudge. Nozomi chose to ignore the second one as she addressed her aunt. "What's for dinner?"

"Oh! I made your favorite dishes tonight!" She said cheerfully. They pulled up at a corner café with a second story that would house the café's owners. Aunt Nishikino grabbed a pastry as they walked in.

"You keep pulling stunts like that and I'll get fat again, Nozomi!" The aunt threatened. Nozomi rolled her eyes and went upstairs to her half of the shared bedroom. She flopped down on her chair, dropping the robot on the desk. She scrolled down her previous searches, looking for another fight.

"You have to stop doing that, Nozomi. She's going to eat all the stuff we have for sale at this rate." Eri said, walking up the stairs behind her.

"Yeah, whatever." Nozomi said, her eyes focused on the screen in front of her. Eri walked behind her.

"Don't tell me. You're going to another bot fight?!" Eri shouted.

"It's only across town! I'll make it if I went right now!" Nozomi said, shrugging. She grabbed her robot and headed past Eri, only to be stopped by Eri grabbing her collar.

"You are not going to another fight." Eri said sternly.

"Or what? You're going to ground me?" Nozomi said nocholantly.

"Unbelivable. You've got all that intelligence and you're not even going to use it?" Eri said.

"What? I don't want to become a nerd like you. See you later." Nozomi said, pulling away from Eri.

"What about Aunt Nishikino?" Eri called after her.

"She's not even our real aunt. She just adopted both of us." Nozomi said.

"Ugh! Fine, if you insist on going to the fight, I'll let you go." Eri said.

"Really?" Nozomi asked, turning around to face Eri.

"Really. But I'm taking you there." Eri said, grabbing her own jacket.

"Let's go!" Nozomi said, racing down the stairs.

* * *

><p>They were driving on an empty street.<p>

"Where are you going? The fight's that way!" Nozomi said, pointing.

"Shut up. I just want to show you something first." Eri said. They drove up to a large school, where Eri parked her motorcycle.

"Oh. It's your nerd school." Nozomi muttered. "Woop-de-doo." She said, twirling her finger in the air in mock happiness.

"Don't complain." Eri scolded, leading the way into the school. The first place they went was to the laboratory, where there were many students, all working on projects of their own design. Nozomi was immediately attracted to a cycle with wheels held in place by magnetism. She reached out to touch the wheels when she was interrupted.

"Hey! Who're you?!" Nozomi turned around to see a girl shorter than her with black hair and red eyes. The other girl chewed and blew a bubble.

"Relax, Nico. This is my sister, Nozomi." Nico popped her gum bubble and looked Nozomi up and down.

"Welcome to the nerd school." She said, walking around her. Nozomi laughed nervously.

"I-I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before!" Nozomi exclaimed, trying to get on Nico's good side.

"Zero resistance, faster bike." Nico responded. "But! Not fast enough." She continued, ripping the front wheel off and throwing it onto a pile of previously discarded wheels. "Yet." She walked off.

They went to another area next, where a girl with long blue hair wearing goggles over her brown eyes was working on another experiment. Nozomi stepped closer to take a look.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Do not move! Behind the line please!" The girl said, pointing down to a line that Nozomi hadn't noticed previously. She stepped behind it and stood there.

"Hey, Umi. This is my sister, Nozomi." Eri said, walking up behind Nozomi to introduce her. Umi raised her goggles onto her forehead.

"Hello, Nozomi." Umi greeted politely. "Prepared to be amazed." She walked behind the machine and grabbed an apple. "Catch." She said, tossing the apple towards Nozomi. In mid-air, the apple was sliced into many thin pieces. Nozomi plucked one out of the air, marveling at how thin it was. "Wow…" Umi smiled and flipped a switch, revealing that there were actually many glowing lines flowing between the two pillars that made up the machine.

"Laser-induced plasma?" Nozomi asked, following Umi over to where she kept her tools.

"Oh yeah." Umi said, moving a piece of metal right to where it belonged on the cart. "With a little magnetic confinement for, uh, ultra-precision." Nozomi looked at the cart, where even keys were confined to a certain area.

She grabbed a magnifying glass of the cart. "Wow, it's a wonder how you find anything in this mess." She said jokingly. Umi snatched the equipment away from Nozomi and put it back down.

"I've got a system. There's a place for everything, everything in its place." Umi said, making sure that everything was where it was supposed to be.

"Need this!" Nico shouted, leaning over the cart and grabbing something, knocking most of the things on there out of place as she did so.

"You can't do that!" Umi complained as she chased after Nico. Shrugging, Eri led Nozomi to yet another part of the lab, where a girl with ash-brown hair was working with what looked like a giant black ball.

"This is Kotori. Kotori, this is my sister, Nozomi." Eri said, introducing the two. Nozomi walked up to the experiment.

"That's a whole lot of tungsten-carbite." Nozomi remarked.

"Four hundred pounds of it!" Kotori said cheerfully. "Come here, come here, come here!" She said, grabbing hold of Nozomi's arm and pulling her to a table where a bunch of glass containers and chemical holders sat.

"You're gonna love this." She claimed, letting go of Nozomi. She went behind the table.

"A dash of precloric acid; a smidge of colbalt; a hint of hydrogen peroxide!" She paused, grabbing a blowtorch. "Superheated to 500 Kelvin and-" She went back over to the black ball and Nozomi had no choice but to follow. She sprayed the chemical compound she had just made all over the ball, covering it with pink smoke. When the container was empty, she put it down and reached for a switch, which sent an electrical current running through the ball that made it absorb all the pink smoke. "Ta-da!" Kotori said proudly, gesturing at the pink ball. "It's pretty great, huh?"

"So…pink." Nozomi said, with a lack of any other words to use.

"Here's the best part!~" Kotori sang, skipping lightly over to the ball. She placed one finger on it and it sent the pink smoke billowing out in a wide circle around it.

"Whoa!" Nozomi said, glad she was out of the smoke range. Kotori turned around, her entire front covered with pink. She removed her safety glasses.

"I know right?!" She said excitedly. "Chemical-metal embrittlement!"

"Not bad, Kotori." Eri said, coming up behind them. "But I guess we should go check on Rin."

"Who's Rin?" Nozomi asked as Eri led her away from Kotori.

"This girl, right here nya!" A voice said, prompting Nozomi to turn around. She came face-to-face with a huge lizard that was walking upright on its hind legs. She gasped in shock.

"Ah, ah. Don't be alarmed, this is just a suit nya!" Rin said, flipping the head of the lizard outfit back so that her face was visible.. "Not my real face and body!" She pulled her arm out of the suit and held it out for Nozomi to shake. After shaking hands, Rin pulled her arm back into the suit and pulled the head back over her face.. "The name's Rin! School mascot by day, but by night-" She paused in mid-sentence to do a series of acrobatics with the sign she had been carrying. She posed and said, "-I'm also the school mascot nya!"

"So…what's your major?" Nozomi asked, following Rin to where there was a recliner that looked weirdly out of place in the nice and clean laboratory.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not a student nya." Rin said, flipping the head off her own again. "But I am, a major science enthusiast nya!" She finished, flopping back on the chair, still wearing her mascot outfit. She reached down on the side and pulled up a comic book, featuring a human turning into a fire-breathing lizard. "I've been trying to get Kotori-chan to develop a formula that could turn me into a fire-breathing lizard…at will." As Rin said this, Kotori walked over, looking for something. "But she says that's not science nya." Rin complained, making air quotations around 'not science'.

"I-It's really not." Kotori said, shrugging. Umi and Nico both also made their way over to Rin's chair, their chase apparently finished.

"Yeah, and I guess the shrink ray I asked Umi-chan for isn't science either." Rin said, putting more air quotations around 'science'. "Is it nya?"

"Nope." Umi responded.

"Well then!" Rin sat up in her chair, like she had just gotten a great idea. "What about…invisible sandwich nya?" Umi groaned.

"Nozomi!" Eri called, motioning for Nozomi to follow her. As she did, she could still hear Rin talking in the background.

"Imagine eating a sandwich, but everybody just thinks you're crazy nya." Rin said, mimicking holding a sandwich and biting into it.

"Just stop." Umi said.

* * *

><p>"Your friends are…interesting." Nozomi remarked as she followed Eri down a hallway. "Where are we going now?"<p>

"My area." Eri responded. They saw a woman walking towards them and stopped to the side respectfully.

"I like your robot." The woman said, nodding at the device that Nozomi had almost forgotten she had been holding.

"Uh, thanks!" Nozomi said. "It's held together by magnetism and-" Eri cut her off by whispering in her ear.

"That's Professor Kousaka! She invented the science that you used for your robot!" Eri hissed. Nozomi's jaw dropped as the professor smiled.

"Well, then. I'd best be on my way." The professor said, shaking hands with Nozomi. She then continued walking past them.

* * *

><p>"In here." Eri said, inputting a code and opening the door. She clapped and the lights came on, shining everywhere in the room. Nozomi stepped inside past Eri, looking around. "Excuse me." Eri mumbled, but before Nozomi could even ask what Eri was talking about, she felt a sharp stab in her hand.<p>

"Ow!" Nozomi cried in shock and pain. She glared at Eri, who shrugged and pointed toward the wall by the window. Nozomi was still upset but followed what Eri was pointing at with her gaze as she continued to hold her injured hand in her other hand. Something was moving. A girl wearing a headset that covered her ears which looked like something an anime mecha controller would wear stood up from where she had been apparently crouching behind several boxes. The glass part of her headset that covered her eyes lit up with unfamiliar symbols and shapes as she opened her eyes, revealing a deep violet color.

"I am Maki, your personal healthcare companion. How may I assist you?" The girl asked.

"This is my creation." Eri boasted, walking over to Maki and placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "A medical robot."

"You made a robot…modeled after our adoptive aunt?" Nozomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Eri said.

"I heard a cry of pain and started up." Maki said, walking over to Nozomi. "Starting scan." Nozomi was confused until a strange light shone from Maki's headset glass and scanned her from top to bottom.

"Wha-?" Nozomi said, confused.

"Scan complete. Injury not life-threatening." Maki concluded. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a lollipop. "Would you like a lollipop?"

"Thanks…" Nozomi said, taking the candy from the robot.

"Are you satisfied with your care?" Maki asked.

"She will only shut down if you say you are." Eri informed Nozomi.

"Oh, I get it. I am satisfied with my care." Nozomi said, directing the words to Maki. Maki nodded and headed back to where she came from. The glass became blank as she closed her eyes.

"That's so cool!" Nozomi gasped. "I've gotta get in here!" Eri smiled to herself, her plan a success.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for the first chapter. The other characters will be introduced as the story progresses. Look forward to the blooper chapter that should be following this one soon. As always, review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 BTS

**Here is the Behind-the-Scenes action of the first chapter. It does not contain that many bloopers as this movie was organized in a much better way that the Honoka run Frozen movie.**

**Honoka: Hey, I did a good job!**

**Sure. Anyway, I do not own Love Live or Big Hero Six. **

* * *

><p><strong>Before filming…<strong>

"I think it can all be agreed that Honoka is not allowed to do anything regarding the production of the play since she wants to be a character." Erena announced. "Therefore we three will give up our chances to be actors again to take the more important roles of doing to the behind-the-scenes work." She paused and looked out at the gathered people, all of whom were going to be taking part in the filming.

"We have decided who plays who." Anju stated. "There will be no switching as we have picked your characters based on personality matches."

"I don't even have speaking lines?!" Honoka gasped as she flipped through her copy of the script. "Not fair!"

"You were the main in the last movie so this time you will be moved so that someone else can be the lead." Tsubasa explained calmly.

"I-I guess that makes sense…" Honoka said. "Then…who's Hiro-kun?!" She asked. A little distance away, Nozomi jumped, holding her script in shaking hands.

"Nozomi, are you okay?" Eri asked, not having opened her own script to find out who she was playing.

"E-Eh?! I-I'm fine, Eri-chi!" Nozomi said, smiling nervously. "Who did you get?" She asked, trying to pull the attention away from her. Eri shrugged and opened her own script.

"I got Tadashi, Hiro's older brother." Eri said, shrugging again. "I only have a few lines too."

"I see…" Nozomi said.

"Awesome! I got GoGo!" Nico said happily. Then she got into character and popped a piece of gum into her mouth, blowing a bubble.

"That just makes you look weird nya!" Rin said, laughing a little.

"Shut up you!" Nico retorted. "Who did you get anyway?!"

"Rin? Rin got Fred nya!" Rin said. Now Nico started laughing. "What's so funny nya?"

"I have such a big part…I don't know if I can do this…" Umi whispered, flipping through her own script. Kotori patted her own the back. "We get to share a lot of the same screen time though!"

"Really? Who did you two get?" Honoka asked, curiously making her way over.

"I'm Honey-Lemon!" Kotori said cheerfully. She peered over Umi's shoulder at the bluenette's script. "Umi-chan got Wasabi though."

"Eeeh? That's way better than what I have!" Honoka pouted. She quickly changed moods as she dashed off to Maki. "Maki-chan!~ Who did you get?~" Honoka called.

"D-Don't look!" Maki said, hiding her script away behind her back.

"Aw…" Honoka whined. "Please?"

"…Fine…" Maki muttered, handing Honoka her script. Honoka flipped through it.

"Whoa! You get to be Baymax?! That's so cool!" Honoka said, handing Maki back her script. "You were the Queen and now you get another main part!"

"It's not that cool…" Maki muttered, twirling her hair in embarrassment. "What part did you get, Mama?" She asked.

"I'm Hiro-kun's and Tadashi-kun's aunt, apparently." She remarked.

"Wow~ I get to be the professor at the college place!" Honoka's mom said.

"Oh, now I get why I got the part I have…" Honoka said.

"Aww…I don't get a part." Kotori's mom commented.

"Don't worry, Chairwoman. There's always need for extras so you will be included in the filming." Tsubasa said formally.

"Hey, Kayo-chin! What part did you get?!" Hanayo flinched.

"It's not important right now!" Hanayo responded. Rin stole her script anyway.

"Oh, your part's pretty cool!" Rin said, handing the script back. Hanayo nodded and hid it away.

"Hey! Who's Hiro-kun?!" Honoka shouted above the noise. All eyes turned to the only Muse member who hadn't said anything about her part yet. Nozomi gave up trying to hide.

"I got Hiro-kun…" She mumbled.

"So we're siblings?" Eri asked.

"That's how we decided it. Learn your parts everybody!" Tsubasa said.

* * *

><p><strong>Alleyway<strong>

"So…I am not holding a robot?" Nozomi asked, looking at the green cloth wrapped figurine.

"For the fifth time, no. We will add the robot in later when we edit the video." Erena said, looking at Yukiho and Arisa, who gave her a thumbs-up. The two younger girls were in charge of the filming this time around, for all the scenes. "Everything's ready, Tsubasa."

"Okay. And…action!" Tsubasa shouted. Nozomi ran into the alleyway, remembering to keep a smile on her face. Thankfully she only had to sprint for that few seconds to capture her running into the alley. She stopped as soon as she ran a few feet, knowing that her stop would be edited out later. "That was a good shot." Arisa commented.

"Now for some extras." Tsubasa said, looking at Anju and Erena. The two nodded and headed into the range of the camera, kneeling down on the ground before a green screen, so they could edit in the watching crowd later. Yukiho joined the duo, wearing a black and white striped shirt, indicating that she was the referee for the match. The part of the alley they were kneeling on also had green screen to edit in the fighting robots later. Nozomi got into position.

"Action!" Tsubasa called out. As Arisa started recording, Nozomi walked forward into the shot of the fighters.

"What do you want, kid?" Yukiho said, not at all comfortable with calling Nozomi, who was older than her, a kid.

"I want to enter my stick in a- I mean robot!" Nozomi tried to correct her mistake but it was too late.

"Cut, cut." Tsubasa said.

"Sorry, Tsubasa-chan. It's just that I know I'm holding a figurine but it looks like a stick and then I forget it's supposed to be a robot." Nozomi said, trying to explain her mistake.

"It's fine. Let's just try again."

"What do you want, kid?" Yukiho repeated.

"I want to enter my robot in a fight, ma'am." Nozomi responded.

"Ya gotta pay to fight." Yukiho stated. At that, Anju got up from the floor and walked past Nozomi, heading off camera with her head down as the defeated fighter. As soon as she was out of the shot, she lifted her head and reclaimed her spot next to Tsubasa.

"Yeah! And I don't think ya got the money!" Erena sneered, or attempted to. It was a good enough attempt so Arisa let it slide after glancing at Tsubasa for approval.

"Oh, but I do." Nozomi said, reaching into her jacket pocket. She fumbled for a few seconds, then pulled her hand out, laughing because it was empty. Arisa stopped the recording.

"Where's the money?!" Tsubasa shouted.

"I put it in the wrong pocket!" Nozomi responded, trying to stifle her laughter.

"We can just pick up where we left off. The other parts were pretty good." Arisa informed Tsubasa. They waited until Nozomi was finished fixing where the money goes to continue.

* * *

><p><strong>Alley: Rescue<strong>

"I hope you do realize I have no idea how to drive a motorcycle, let alone do stunts with it?" Eri asked, eyeing the cycle that had been brought for that very purpose. "Where did it come from anyway?"

"I brought it because I heard you needed it for the film." Maki's mother said.

"Oh." Eri responded.

"Don't you have a driver's license, Eri-chi?" Nozomi asked.

"I do, but I don't know how to drive this!" Eri said.

"Give it a trial run." Tsubasa suggested. "It's just like riding a bike." Erena face-palmed. "Besides, it's only for a little while anyway."

"Even if you say that…" Eri said, getting on the bike despite her reservations. She revved it up and let it run for a few seconds. "Harasho…I think I can ride this."

"Okay! Places everyone!" Tsubasa said, waving her director's megaphone. Anju had to go back on the set to take part of the mob chase scene. Arisa picked up the camera, prepared to follow at the fore of the mob to show what Nozomi would see. The chase began, although it was more of watching Nozomi run, then having Anju, Yukiho, and Erena run while two others moved the green screen behind them.

Maki looked out behind the screen that she was helping to move. Tsubasa signaled to her and she nodded. She turned her head to Eri. "Rev up the cycle but don't move." Eri did as she was told, powering the cycle so that it made a loud noise. Now Maki and Honoka moved the screen out of the way and stood to the side as Anju, Erena and Yukiho scattered so that Eri could ride up to where she was supposed to be before stopping. Then Maki and Honoka moved the screen back and the trio got into position.

"'Get on, Nozomi!" Eri shouted, performing a stunt so that Nozomi would be able to get on. Nozomi did so. Honoka and Maki squeezed the screen so that the crates were visible to the side. Eri nodded and started the engine again, aiming for the crates. They rode up the crates and flew, landing on a mat that had been laid out for that specific purpose. Arisa stopped recording as they rushed to check if the actors were okay.

"Never again…" Eri gasped, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"I thought it was fun~" Nozomi chirped cheerfully. Nearby, the motorcycle had landed on its side, and Maki picked it up with Honoka's help.

* * *

><p><strong>Alley: Police<strong>

They managed to convince Eri to get back on the motorcycle on the promise of no more stunts. Maki and Honoka, still responsible for the green screen, positioned it at the end of the alley, so that they could add police men in later. Eri drove the motorcycle at the exit, swerving to a stop inches before the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Police and Drive Home<strong>

"You don't know how angry I am at you two!" Maki's mom said. Their car wasn't actually moving for the sake of safety. Arisa, still holding the camera, was sitting in the front seat to film Eri and Nozomi in the backseat.

"We know, Dr. Nishikino." Eri muttered. Nozomi nudged her. "What?"

"You got the line wrong. She's our aunt now, remember?" Eri paled and mumbled an apology.

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

The trio got out of the car, though they had simply been parked in front of the corner café the entire time.

"I wonder who was nice enough to let us film here?" Eri asked.

"Oh, I bought this place for the filming!" Maki's mom said cheerfully. As the younger teenagers gaped at her, she turned to the other moms in the group. "I've always wanted to try running a café anyway!~ Right?!"

"Yeah!" Honoka's mom responded, giving her full approval.

"It sounds fun." Kotori's mom admitted.

"…Maki…" Eri started.

"Don't say anything." Maki said, cutting Eri off. They went upstairs only to find it was fixed to look exactly like the way it looked in the movie. "Don't you dare say anything." Maki warned again as she saw that some of the other girls were going to ask.

* * *

><p><strong>The Laboratory<strong>

They barely managed to get Eri back on the motorcycle, once again succeeding on the promise of no stunts with the vehicle.

"Oi, Maki-chan…" Nozomi started, staring at the mansion.

"Don't say anything!" Maki cut her off.

"We can use this for Fred's mansion later too!" Maki's mom said excitedly. Erena face-palmed for a second time.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab: Meeting GoGo<strong>

"That's a lot of scientific words we have to remember…" Nico murmured, doing some last minute studying before she appeared.

"I have more confusing words than you do, Nico-chi." Nozomi reminded her.

"Places, everyone!" Tsubasa called. Yukiho, now relieved of her extra duties, joined Arisa at the camera again.

Nozomi walked up to the bicycle held in the air and reached out to touch the wheel.

"Hey! Who're you?!" Nico shouted, walking up to Nozomi. She blew a bubble with the gum she had been chewing.

"Relax, Nico. This is my sister, Nozomi." Eri said. Nico popped her gum, managing not to get any gum on herself.

"Welcome to the nerd school." Nico said.

"I've never seen- …what was the phrase?" Nozomi asked.

"Electro-mag suspension." Honoka said.

"Sorry, but it's kind of hard to remember when I'm staring at a normal bike." Nozomi apologized.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab: Meeting Wasabi<strong>

"I don't want to!" Umi cried, hiding below the desk that had been given to her part of the lab. The experiment Wasabi had been trying out was actually built and functional, and that was what scared Umi.

"Come on, Umi-chan! It'll be fun!" Honoka pleaded, tugging the girl out from under the desk.

"No!" Umi shouted.

"Umi-chan…" Umi looked up to see Kotori tearing up. "Umi-chan…onegai!"

"Uuh…Kotori, that's not fair…" Umi muttered, crawling out from under the desk.

Thankfully they had the foresight to bring several apples because Umi had to go through several apples before they got the shot that they wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab: Meeting Honey-Lemon<strong>

"Is there a way that I could make it a different color than pink?" Kotori asked sweetly. Like Umi, she had actually been given the equipment to accurately show what Honey-Lemon did in the movie.

"No, we're following it as closely as we can." Tsubasa informed her.

"Okay~" Kotori shrugged.

After her part, Kotori had to go upstairs to wash all the pink off of herself and her clothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab: Meeting Fred<strong>

"I was hoping to get a cat suit nya…" Rin sighed.

"Like I said, we're following the movie as close as we could." Tsubasa said.

"I know. But I get to breathe fire later, so that's gonna be fun!" Rin cheered, her energy back up. "I like this part because I totally think having a shrink ray and an invisible sandwich are perfect science experiments!" Erena face-palmed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab: Meeting Baymax<strong>

Maki put on the headset, making sure that the earpieces completely covered her ears. She could still see through the glass in front of her eyes, which helped. Her mother had purposely designed this headset so she wouldn't have to wear a balloon suit, which had been the first costume design for her.

"How does that thing work?" Eri asked, poking the earpiece.

"It responds to sounds of pain, just like how Baymax does. I just have to time myself properly." Maki responded. She got down behind the boxes like she was supposed to.

"You know…I just realized something. If Maki-chan's a robot, should she really be wearing any clothes?" Nozomi wondered.

"N-Nozomi!" Maki protested, her face red.

"Just kidding~" Nozomi said.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to say who you want to commentate for the next scene and BTS combination. Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Review Responses**

KevinCruelz: Making movies are really fun to do, aren't they? :D

Crimson: Thanks! I'll be writing a lot more from now on since I've got a two week break.

Guest: The NozoEri already exists. It's mentioned in the first Making a Movie.

Rena Bodewig: No, Maki will not be getting fat like a balloon to heal people. Her headset is all she needs, but Tsubasa did originally want her to wear an inflatable outfit.

ch3n: I ship Elsanna but I don't really see HiroTada in Big Hero Six. Sorry! Thanks for pointing out that mistake, I went and corrected it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or Big Hero Six**

* * *

><p>Nozomi tore down all of the bot fight posters she had pinned right above her laptop, replacing it with one single flyer, the competition flyer to get into Eri's college. With that right above her, she set to work designing an experiment that would be sure to impress the professor and get herself into that school.<p>

"This doesn't work either!" She screamed in frustration, crumpling up the piece of paper she had been sketching on and throwing it over her shoulder. It landed next to an overfilled trash can, among many other balls of paper. She fell face-first onto her desk, resigning herself to the possibility that she wouldn't be able to make something. She glanced to the side, where the robot she had used previously to win bot fights was still sitting on her desk. Nozomi reached out and grabbed it, bring it close to her face to study the robot.

"Wait…that's it!" She exclaimed, taking the robot with her as she ran down the stairs from her room.

* * *

><p>In the garage, she found all the tools she would need to complete what she wanted to do for the presentation. She worked day and night, only stopping when Eri dragged her forcefully to the kitchen table.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's done…" She gasped, as Eri and the other girls from the college stood behind her with trash bins, presumedly going to be used to transport whatever she had made to the building for the presentations.<p>

The six teenagers made it to the building and went through the front entrance. Nozomi was feeling rather self-concious from dragging trash bins into the show room but none of the attendees seemed to be paying them any attention.

"How are you feeling, Nozomi?" Eri asked, hugging Nozomi from behind and resting her head on the purple-haired girl's shoulder. She placed her right hand right over where she thought Nozomi's heart would be.

"Nervous. Do you really think I can pull this off, Eri-chi?" Nozomi asked, turning her head to look at Eri.

"I don't think you can do it." Nico interrupted. Nozomi's gaze dropped and Eri shot a glare at Nico.

"Nico-chan's right! Nozomi's not going to pull it off. She's gonna knock their socks off!" Kotori chirped.

"Nico-chi…Kotori-chan…" Nozomi whispered.

"You two could have still gone about a better way to show your support though." Umi sighed. She looked Nozomi in the eye. "You've got this. I believe in you."

"Umi-chan too?" Nozomi wondered. Eri clapped Nozomi on the back, pushing her away from them and towards the stage.

"Go on and show them your stuff!" Eri said, smiling. Nozomi nodded, managing a shaky smile of her own before heading onto the stage.

The previous presenter had just left the stage when Nozomi got on. She held a microphone but she was so overcome with stage fright that she simply stood there for a few seconds, searching the crowd for Eri's face. Eri gave her a thumbs up and motioned for her to start talking.

"U-Um…this is a microbot!" Nozomi started off, holding her hand out for the crowd to see. It was extremely small and some people at the back left because they couldn't see it. Nozomi looked down again, then found the resolve to continue on anyway. "I-I can control it…with this headset!" She said, putting the headset over her own forehead. She could see that the people whose attention she still controlled were starting to get bored so she hurried forward with the show. From trash bins left strategically around the room hundreds of thousands of microbots surged forth towards the stage, startling the onlookers.

"Alone, they're not very useful, but when you have this many-" Nozomi said, gesturing to the pile of microbots that had grown besides her. "You can do anything!" She thought of a building and the microbots shaped themselves into the frame she had thought of. As the crowd gasped below her, she smiled, feeling confident for the first time since she had stepped onto the stage. "Microbots can be anything you want them to be, as long as you've got the imagination for it." As she spoke, the microbots formed themselves into the shape of the Eiffel Tower, prompting another round of gasps from the audience. Now the bots collapsed and rolled like water under her feet, pushing her off the ground. She took a step forward as a wave of microbots came up to meet where she was walking. "Microbots can help you do anything, make anything, as long as you have the imagination for it." She continued, walking around the room on the sea of microbots until they flipped her upside down so she was hanging from the ceiling, only staying in the air because of the robots. Someone in the crowd below her screamed in fear and she grinned as the robots brought her back to the stage before lowering her on a spiraling escalator. Once she was safe on the ground, the bots formed a large pile.

"Behold, the microbots!" She finished, waving her hand as the miniature robots formed a large scale model of itself and took a bow.

"That's my niece!" Her aunt, who had come in at some point, exclaimed as she grabbed the arm of the woman next to her. The professor clapped slowly, joined by everyone else in the showroom. She climbed down from the stage and ran towards Eri.

"I did it!" She cheered, tossing the headset into the air.

"You did it!" Eri returned with as much enthusiasm.

"Excuse me." Nozomi turned around. A young girl with brown hair and violet eyes was standing before her, flanked by two bodyguards.

"I am Koizumi Hanayo. Your experiment was very impressive, Nozomi. Would you like to come and work for my company?" Hanayo asked, holding her hand out.

"Hold it right there!" Professor Kousaka shouted, cutting through the crowd to reach the teenagers. "You're not allowed in here, Miss Koizumi." Hanayo shrugged and walked away, winking once at Nozomi as she went.

"Who was that?" Nozomi asked. It had happened too fast for her to fully comprehend what had just took place.

"It does not matter. More importantly…here." The professor said, holding out a envelope to Nozomi. "Congratulations."

* * *

><p>"Hey, how should we celebrate this nya? Oh, I know! Pizza!" Rin said excitedly as they left the show room.<p>

"That's a good idea, Rin. You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up." Eri said, waving for the rest of the group to keep going, which they did. Eri led Nozomi to a bridge that looks over the pond in front of the school.

"Congratulations on making it to the nerd school." Eri said teasingly. "Now you get to hang out with us nerds all the time."

"Shut up." Nozomi said, playfully punching Eri in the shoulder.

"On a more serious note, know that I'm really proud of what you did tonight, Nozomi. You finally put that brain of yours to work and it really paid off."

"I know, Eri-chi." Nozomi smiled. A flash of red on the surface of the water caught her attention, then another, and another, followed by the sound of screaming. The two siblings turned towards the sound and saw that the building had caught fire.

"Professor Kousaka's still in there!" A student shouted as the two ran towards the building. Eri turned to Nozomi.

"Stay here. I'm going in to help." Eri said, forcing Nozomi to nod. The blonde turned and ran into the flaming building. Moments later, it exploded, sending flames everywhere.

"Eri-chi!" Nozomi screamed, dashing forward. She was tugged to a stop by Nico.

"You can't go in there!" Nico shouted. "Kotori, Rin! Help me out here!" The combined might of the other three was enough to pull Nozomi in the opposite direction of the danger, towards her aunt.

"Eri-chi…" Nozomi whimpered, dropping to her knees once the girls released her. It was too late and she knew it, Eri was dead. Tears flowed freely down her face as she thought back to how she never said thank you to Eri for pushing her in the right direction. And now she would never get the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Gonna end this chapter here. Next chapter will be the behind-the-scenes of this, with a reveal of where in the time line they stand and…I hear somebody's getting married! Find out when the BTS comes out.<strong>


	4. Chapter 2 BTS

**As promised, here are the behind-the-scenes for the previous chapter. There's a bit of drama in it, not that much, so yeah... I don't own Love Live or Big Hero Six.**

* * *

><p><strong>Before Filming<strong>

"How much did your mom spend for our project?" Tsubasa asked Maki. "We can film almost everything in this mansion alone…"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me any of this, okay?!" Maki shot back. The girls were standing in a huge green room. Literally, the walls were green, the floor and ceiling was green, and there were so many green mats of all shapes and sizes to be able to make any scene in this one room alone. For the current purpose, it was going to be the garage, as Hiro's bedroom was already made back above the café.

"But the walls are nice and soft…" Rin said, leaning against one happily.

"Ah! You're right!~" Honoka said, following Rin's example. "It feels warm too!"

"Mama probably installed heating behind the walls and floor of this place…" Maki muttered, taking a seat on the floor.

"Ahem, we would like to get started on the filming…" Erena trailed off as she saw how almost every girl was either sitting on the floor or leaning against the walls for warmth. Despite this lack of energy, she tried to forge on bravely. "We need to get started so…does anyone know where our rides are?"

"I'm not driving that stupid motorcycle again!" Eri shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Erena. She blinked, not having expected such a strong response.

"No, I mean the adult actors. Does anyone know where they are?" Erena said. Eri made a small sound of apology before flopping back down on the green mat she had been lying on. Just then, the doors to the green room opened and the three women walked in, each grinning as widely as they possibly could.

"Maki." Maki's mom called out. Maki pushed herself off the floor reluctantly and headed over to her mother.

"Kotori." Kotori looked up. Her mother gestured for her to come over and she did so, leaving Umi and Honoka behind on the mat.

"What is it?" The two asked, almost at the same time.

"I know how weird this will be since you are both almost adults yourselves now…" Maki and Kotori exchanged looks, still confused.

"Just get on with it, you two!" Honoka's mother said, grinning.

"Calm down, Kousaka-san." The Chairwoman reprimanded. She turned back to her daughter and Maki. "Well…there is no easy way of saying it…."

"Ugh! If I leave it to you, you'd take forever!" Maki's mom complained. "Here it is. You two are now sisters by law."

"Wait…what?!" Maki shouted, taken aback by the sudden announcement.

"Sisters?! Me and Maki-chan are?!" Kotori said, just as shocked.

"Yup! We just got the vows said and everything! I was witness!" Honoka's mom said.

"Kotori, you think this is too weird to be true, right-" Maki was cut off as she was tackled-hugged to the ground by Kotori.

"I've always wanted a younger sister!" Kotori cheered. "You have to call me Onee-chan from now on!"

"E-Eh?!" Maki protested. "I'm only a year younger and we're too old to be using such childish terms!"

"Not to get off subject, but I just noticed that Umi-chan and Kotori-chan have matching rings on their hands." Honoka said suddenly.

"What?! When did that happen?!" Eri shouted. "You're still third-years in high school!"

"Eri-chi's right! We waited until after we graduated to get married!" Nozomi complained.

"Well…after the Frozen shooting…" Umi mumbled.

"Umi-chan's family saw the screening and thought our fake marriage was real. Even when we explained that it was fake, they didn't see it that way and got us married as soon as they could." Kotori said. "It wasn't that hard."

"No fair! We've got to beat their youth record, Maki-chan!" Honoka shouted. She pulled Kotori off of Maki and dragged Maki to her feet. Honoka then got down on one knee. "Maki-chan…will you marry me?"

"E-EH?!" Maki almost fainted but she was saved by Tsubasa.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You two can't get married right now!" She shouted. Erena, who had been standing silently to the side the entire time, looked up.

"Is Tsubasa actually making a logical decision right now?" She wondered aloud.

"Eh?! But it's true love, Tsubasa-chan!" Honoka protested, hugging Maki.

"We have a film to put on! You can save your marriage until after the movie is finished!" Tsubasa decreed. "And making a Frozen reference doesn't help you!"

"Nevermind. Tsubasa is still the same as ever." Erena muttered. She raised her voice, bringing a megaphone to her lips. "LISTEN UP!" She shouted. Once she was sure she had all the attention on her, she continued without the use of the megaphone. "We're falling behind schedule! We need to head to the café ASAP. Go now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hiro and Tadashi's Bedroom<strong>

"A little to the right, you're blocking the flyer." Arisa instructed. Nozomi nodded and shifted her body. "Perfect."

"Action!" Tsubasa shouted. Nozomi began ripping the paper from the fight posters that were already on the wall and pinned the competition flyer in its place, taking care to obey Arisa's previous instuctions.

"That's good!" Arisa said, stopping the recording.

"I got a paper cut…" Nozomi whimpered, going to Eri for first-aid.

"Can you edit out the bandage later?" Tsubasa asked.

"We should be able to." Yukiho responded.

"Okay, then we're moving on to the next scene." Tsubasa looked at the script. "I'd prefer not to waste paper, so who ever doesn't need parts of their scripts because they've read them already please tear those parts out to make waste paper!" The main characters did so, easily providing the paper needed to fill the trash can.

* * *

><p><strong>All Garage Scenes<strong>

They headed back to the green room, seeing as the discovery of such a room meant that most of the filming would be done on half the room. The other half would be occupied by actors not needed in the scene, most of the time spent lounging on the warmed floor.

"This is really hard to pull…" Eri muttered. She got nods of acknowledgement from Umi and Kotori. The three of them, along with Rin and Nico, were pulling green mats behind them as if they were pulling the trash bins.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the "Showroom"<strong>

For the building, they decided to make it computer generated, but since they would still be entering the house, they erected a giant green screen that would stand in front of the house. There was a small flap in the screen to let the actors walk in as if they were entering a building.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the "Showroom"<strong>

Once again, they were in the green room. Maki, Honoka, and Anju took a back seat against the opposite wall while they used half of the room for filming.

"You know, Eri-chi…this is going to be the first time I'm going on a stage by myself…" Nozomi whispered. "Even though I know it's just a fake stage but still…" Eri motioned for Arisa to start recording. Tsubasa, assuming that the whispers meant that they were ready to start with following the script, gave her approval for the cameras.

"How are you feeling, Nozomi?" Eri asked, automatically giving Nozomi a hug, something which she knew would calm the other down the most. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow, knowing that hugging wasn't a part of the script. But since they were only spoofing the movie, a little ablib here and there wouldn't hurt the overall performance if they did it correctly.

"I can't look anymore." Umi muttered, turning away from the hug. Thankfully, she wasn't in the range of the camera.

"I don't think you can do it." Nico said, going along with the ad-libbing that Eri was doing, only to take a jab at Nozomi. She regretted it though, when Eri sent a glare at her. Kotori saved her by making her own lines up to give Nozomi a confidence boost. Umi decided that it was time for her to say something as well and made up her own lines, her embarrassment of seeing Eri touching Nozomi driving all original lines from her mind.

"Go on and show them your stuff!" Eri said. When Nozomi went off camera, Arisa stopped recording. "That was…amazing!"

"Really? 'Show them your stuff'? That was the best you could come up with?" Nico asked.

"It sounded good at the time…Don't think dirty, Nico." Eri muttered, obviously embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Showroom" Microbots<strong>

"Since the microbots are going to be animated anyway, we just need to film Nozomi talking and walking. Can you do that?" Erena asked. Nozomi nodded. "Okay, everybody else, take a backseat for this."

* * *

><p><strong>That Rich Guy<strong>

"Hey…does anyone actually remember what my character's name is? All it says is "Rich Guy" on my script." Hanayo said.

"Nope." Honoka said.

"If it makes you feel any better, mine is just "professor guy" and someone scribbled "scientist" underneath it, which makes me think that they forgot what his name was." Honoka's mother said.

"Also, is it really okay for me to play an adult?" Hanayo fretted. "I mean, Nozomi and the others are all older than I am."

"Relax, Hanayo. We know you can do this." Umi said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Umi-chan." Hanayo returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadashi's Death<strong>

"Okay, so when I run through the green screen, it should be in flames already. Then you and Maki set off a miniature explosion. We need to get this as realistic as possible or else the emotion wouldn't be conveyed properly." Eri explained.

"So basically you're asking us to fake your death so that Nozomi would think you're dead and be upset about it all for the sake of a movie spoof?" Maki said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think that's right…"

"It's not but there's no other way to get Nozomi to act that way. Ad-libbing is the best way of getting real emotion into the movie." Eri said.

"Okay, we'll try. You cleared this with Tsubasa-chan?" Honoka asked.

"She says it's okay."

"Of course she would. She made you ride a motorcycle when it was obvious you didn't know how." Maki scoffed.

"We'll do it, Eri-chan. But don't ask to fake your death a second time." Honoka said, suddenly serious. Eri nodded.

"Stay here. I'm going in to help." Eri said. She let go of Nozomi's hand and ran towards the flaming screen. Nozomi stood there, as ordered by her script, convinced that the flames were fake and that Eri would be fine.

Honoka nodded to Maki, and the two of them ran away from the screen. Honoka clicked a button and the small stick of dynamite she had placed right behind the screen exploded, sending tongues of flame into the air. Eri was safe, having run past the screen and into the lake surrounding the house.

Nozomi screamed, running towards the flame, now completely ignoring her script. The other actors, having been informed of Eri's plan, sprang into action. Nico grabbed Nozomi's arm to stop her from burning herself.

"You can't go in there!" Nico shouted. Nozomi was proving too strong for her to hold back. "Kotori, Rin! Help me out here!" Kotori and Rin dashed in, grabbing hold of Nozomi and pulling her back. Little by little, they got far back enough to where Maki's mother stood. Nozomi looked up at the exact moment that the screen burned down completely, leaving nothing by ash.

"Eri-chi…" Nozomi whimpered, crying freely. Arisa stopped the recording once they were done with the main part. Nico rubbed Nozomi's back awkwardly.

Eri surfaced a few feet away from shore, having dived when the explosion went off. She swam back to land, her clothes and hair dripping with water.

"Seriously, Eri. We are never doing something like this again." Maki stated, crossing her arms.

"I have to agree with Maki-chan. You'd better go to Nozomi-chan before the idea of you being dead gets stuck in her mind." Honoka said. Eri nodded, and walked over to Nozomi.

"Nozomi…" Eri whispered, touching the girl lightly with her right hand. Nozomi raised her gaze and Eri felt a pang of guilt. She traced the tear trails on Nozomi's face with her fingers, wondering what was it that had drove her to fake her death for the sake of a movie.

"You're such a sadist, Eri." Nico remarked, still doing what little she could to comfort her friend.

"Eri-chi…" Nozomi whispered, grabbing Eri and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Nozomi…" Eri mumbled, feeling Nozomi tremble in her arms.

"I-I thought you really died!" Nozomi wailed. She continued to cry, even as Eri told her over and over again that she would never do such an action ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>After Filming…<strong>

"Alright! Let's get married!" Honoka cheered, grabbing Maki's hand again.

"I thought we were waiting until after the movie was finished!" Maki protested.

"We finished filming this part! Let's get married!" Honoka cheered again. She felt someone pull Maki away from her and looked to see Kotori shielding Maki.

"I'm sorry, Honoka-chan, but seeing as Maki-chan is my younger sister now, I cannot let her go that easily." Kotori said.

"Eeh?! But-Kotori-chan!" Honoka complained.

"Too bad, Honoka-chan. My decision has been made and Maki doesn't seem to want to get married yet." Kotori continued. "I still have much to teach her."

"You wouldn't!" Honoka said, gasping.

"Oh, yes I will." Kotori said, with a sinister grin. Maki looked from her new older sister to her potential fiancé.

"What's going on?" Maki asked finally.

"I just want to show you some toys that I have." Kotori said. "They're all at my house."

"Don't do it, Maki-chan!" Honoka shouted. "She's talking about those things!" Maki paled.

"I don't want to see your…toys… " Maki mumbled.

"Oh, uh, Kotori, Maki? You two don't have to stay at home anymore." Maki's mother said.

"Why?" They asked.

"Because we figured we'd let you use the bedrooms above the café. It's closer to school. But only if you want to after the filming is done." Kotori's mother said.

"Awesome! Our own house, just for us sisters!" Kotori chirped.

"Noooo!" Honoka shouted, her mind imagining all the ways Kotori could teach Maki.

"I was just kidding, Honoka-chan. Those toys are for Umi-chan only." Kotori said. "I won't take them to my and Maki's shared room." Kotori finished. Umi paled as Maki recovered.

"That's good…" Honoka sighed, relieved.

"Wait…if this keeps going the way it is now, most of Muse would end up related to each other." Nozomi said, earning her lots of confused looks. "I mean, I'm married to Eri-chi, so now I'm related to Arisa-chan too. And Maki-chan's mom and Kotori-chan's mom just married, meaning Kotori-chan and Maki-chan are related right?" There were nods. "And Kotori-chan and Umi-chan are married, so technically Umi-chan is now also related to Maki-chan. In addition, Honoka-chan wants to marry Maki-chan, so then she would also be related to Kotori-chan and Umi-chan. And then if Arisa-chan and Yukiho-chan get married…then we all end up as one big family!" Nozomi concluded.

"…I am so glad I am not a part of that confusing mess." Nico said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully, it wasn't too much. Thanks for reading and leave a review please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 3

**Review Responses**

Milomilktea: I'm doing my best! Eri's not dead though.

Rena Bodewig: Eri's not dead and the marriage took place in the BTS for the second part of the movie.

Guest: I think that Nico prefers staying out of that family confusion.

KevinCruelz: Yes…'toys'…

ch3n: Sorry about the drama but Eri thought it necessary for the movie.

**Also, no one noticed that Rin and Hanayo did not say anything about not being a part of the Muse family. Except they have each other so they're probably better off than Nico?**

**Sorry for the one day delay. This was supposed to come up yesterday but my uncle decided to have a Christmas get-together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or Big Hero Six.**

* * *

><p>The funeral had been a small and quiet affair, where only Nozomi, her aunt, and her friends had attended. They had been there to honor the passing of the illustrious Professor Kousaka and the gifted young inventor Eri. Afterwards, there was a get-together at their café home, but Nozomi refused to be comforted, instead taking to the solitary confinement of her room. Her invitation to the school lay forgotten on her desk as she sank into her depression.<p>

* * *

><p>Her aunt knocked on the door, then opened it. Aunt Nishikino carried a tray of food over to where Nozomi was face-down on her desk. The red-haired woman put the tray down next to her niece's head, frowning at how Nozomi still seemed to be down over the death over her adopted sister even though a few weeks had already passed. She pursed her lips but at the same time, knew there was nothing that she could say that would lift Nozomi out of her depression.<p>

"Eat your food and take the tray down when you are done. It wouldn't hurt to walk outside either." Her aunt advised, before heading back down to the café. Nozomi turned her head to stare at the food, deciding she didn't want to eat and looked away again. However, turning her head in the opposite direction brought her attention to the only microbot she had managed to salvage from the burning building. Staring at it brought back memories of that night and she grabbed it, about to throw it away. Then she stopped, since it was the only proof that she had actually needed Eri in her life. She stood up, heading over to her bed to flop backwards onto it. She missed the bed. Nozomi crashed to the floor with a yelp of pain.

Almost immediately, in the part of the room that had been blocked off because it belonged to Eri, she heard the sound of something moving. Unable to contain her curiosity, Nozomi walked over and pulled aside the screen she had stretched to block that half out of her sight. The robot Eri had made was stretching as she activated all her systems.

"W-wha-?" Nozomi's jaw dropped. She hadn't been aware of the robot in her sister's half of the bedroom, which was mostly her fault for blocking it off. As she stared, Maki made her way to the stunned girl.

"I am Maki, your personal healthcare companion. What seems to be the problem, Nozomi?" Maki asked straightforwardly after delivering her greeting. Nozomi quickly recovered from her shock to answer the robot's question.

"Nothing's wrong! Turn yourself off! I'm satisfied with my care!" Nozomi shouted, unable to look at something that was directly related with her sister.

"I cannot comply with that order. My scanners reveal that you are in pain, particularly in your back. Did you fall?" Maki responded.

"No!" Nozomi said. Her mind whirled. Maki wasn't supposed to be able to respond as she had after the patient stated they were satisfied with their care, that's what Eri told her. Just thinking about Eri made Nozomi's heart ache and she stumbled backwards away from Maki, bumping into the shelf and making things rain down upon her.

"On a scale of one to ten-" Another item fell down. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Maki finally finished her question after everything that had been sitting on the shelf fell down onto Nozomi.

"Zero! There's no pain!" Nozomi grumbled, trying to push herself out of where she had fallen between her desk and her bed. She was stuck in place. To her surprise, Maki was able to pull her out, despite the fact that the medical robot should have been weaker.

"Scanning." Maki stated.

"Wait, what?!" Nozomi cried.

"Scan complete. You appear to be having…mood swings. Diagnosis: adulthood." Maki concluded.

"What?!" Nozomi shouted, completely confused by Maki's programming. "Ugh, never mind! Just go back where you came from!"

"I cannot do that. Your treatment has not been started." Maki turned away from Nozomi, glancing at the desk. The microbot, which had been dropped when Nozomi accidentally hurt herself, was rolling towards the wall over and over again. "Your robot seems to be trying to go somewhere."

"It does, doesn't it?" Nozomi said, too tired to argue with Maki.

"Would finding out where it is trying to go help with your treatment?" Maki asked. Nozomi, seeing that there was a chance to get Maki away from her, nodded. There was silence, and then the door to her room slammed shut. Nozomi sat up.

"Wait, Maki?!" She shouted, scrambling over to her window and looking down. Maki was just exiting the café, staring down at the microbot in her hands. "Maki!" Nozomi grabbed her jacket from her chair and dashed down the stairs. She was caught by her aunt in the café.

"What are you doing down here?" Aunt Nishikino asked.

"I-I thought I'd go for a walk!" Nozomi lied, peering over her aunt's shoulder to see where Maki. Luckily, the other was still visible in the crowd since the people were avoiding her for the most part.

"Oh, that's wonderful dear, you have fun now!" Nozomi nodded and was about to dash off until she was pulled into another hug. "Second hug." Her aunt whispered before letting her go. Nozomi ran out the door without a backward look, searching for Maki. She caught a glimpse of the brilliant red hair and followed after it.

* * *

><p>Maki continued to stare at the microbot in her hands as she walked across a busy street without seeing if any cars were coming. Several swerved to a stop before hitting her but she didn't seem to notice anything beyond the object she was focused on. Nozomi gasped upon seeing how close the cars had come before picking up speed to follow the other. Just then, Maki disappeared into a dense crowd of people and Nozomi had no choice but to follow after her. When she made it through the crowd, Maki was nowhere to be seen. Nozomi picked a direction at random and followed it, passing a trolley before she noticed that Maki happened to be on said trolley. She groaned and ran after it, making sure to keep in her sights.<p>

* * *

><p>Nozomi was gasping for breath as she finally caught up with Maki in front of a broken down warehouse. She grabbed onto Maki's arm for support, grateful this one instant that the robot was sturdy enough to balance her.<p>

"I have found where your robot is trying to go." Maki reported, glancing down at Nozomi. She handed the petri dish containing the microbot back to Nozomi before staring at the warehouse again. Overcome with curiosity, Nozomi peered at the dish she held in her hands. No matter how she turned away from the warehouse, the microbot would strive to get towards the warehouse.

"But it only tries to rejoin other microbots…" Nozomi whispered thoughtfully. "Maki, I'm going to need your help."

* * *

><p>"I do not think this is safe." Maki stated. Nozomi ignored the other as she tried to climb in through the window. She had used Maki as a step of sorts and was almost at the right height to climb in.<p>

"Got it!" Nozomi said in success. She unclasped the lock of the window and pushed it open, diving through. She turned and reached down for Maki to grab her hand. Soon, both of them were in the warehouse. "You know…it's hard to forget you're not a real person, Maki."

"Should I stop?" Maki asked. Nozomi looked at Maki. Even with the headset on, Maki could easily pass as a normal teenager.

"If she went back according to her programming, it would remind me too much of Eri-chi…" Nozomi whispered to herself.

"Nozomi?" Maki asked again. "What is it that you want me to do to better help with your treatment?"

"Continue acting how you want." Nozomi decided, pushing Eri from her mind again. "Now come on." She snuck forward towards where the microbot was still striving towards, not checking to see if Maki was following.

"Nozomi, I don't think we should be doing this…" Maki said, sounding worried. Nozomi glanced back, confused as to why Maki had suddenly stopped obeying her as her programming should have told her to.

"This will help in my treatment, Maki. Honest. Now come on!" Nozomi encouraged, continuing to scoot forward.

"Oh." Maki responded, falling in step behind Nozomi. The two of them made it to the ground floor of the building where there were multiple oil cans filled to the brim with microbots similar to the one Nozomi was currently carrying in her pocket. A machine in the center was producing more and more microbots.

"I thought all of these were destroyed…no more was supposed to exist." Nozomi whispered as she picked one of the microbots up off the conveyor belt.

"Nozomi…" Maki said, her voice a bit shaky. Nozomi looked at her and saw that Maki was pointing to something directly behind her. The purple-haired teen turned around and saw a huge wave of microbots forming to crash down on them.

"Run!" Nozomi shouted, sprinting past Maki. The red-head nodded and followed suit, though she was much slower than the older girl. "Hurry, Maki!"

"I am not fast." Maki responded calmly, running as fast as she was capable of.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Nozomi said, stopping to grab Maki's hand and pull her faster away from the incoming danger. They ran towards the door of the warehouse which had been locked before. Nozomi turned to Maki, about to ask her to knock the door down, then remembered that she had asked Maki to act like a normal person. Instead, she took Maki's hand again and they ran parallel to the wall, heading back up the stairs to the window they had come in through. As they ran, Nozomi turned and caught a look at the person controlling the microbots. It was a rather tall person wearing all black and had a kabuki mask covering their face. Nozomi shoved Maki out of the window first before following, and then realizing that they were on the second floor and falling back down to the ground. She could only register that they were falling before Maki wrapped her arms around her and she couldn't see the ground anymore.

* * *

><p>Somehow, the two of them survived without any injuries. Nozomi, being the intelligent and rational person she was, immediately ran to the police station to report their discovery.<p>

"So what you're saying is…a person wearing a Kabuki mask attacked you and…mecha girl over there." Nozomi nodded at the policewoman's words.

"A-and they had more of these!" Nozomi shouted, shoving the petri dish with the microbot in it at the policewoman to prove her point.

"…yeah. Why don't you put your name down and I'll call your parents?" The woman said, turning to grab a clipboard. When she turned back to her desk, Nozomi and Maki were gone.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she didn't believe me!" Nozomi grumbled as she led Maki back to the café. She glanced at her companion to see how the robot was faring. Maki's movements were a bit sluggish as she walked, her eyes out of focus. "Maki, what's wrong?"<p>

"Low battery…" Maki mumbled, losing her balance and leaning against Nozomi. She giggled at having fallen slightly and pulled herself straight again. Nozomi watched her with worry and took hold of Maki's arm before the other wandered off. Thankfully, they were able to make it back to the café without any complications. Seeing as her aunt was still working downstairs, Nozomi was able to usher Maki up the stairs and into range of her wireless charger without being seen.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're going to end here for now. Review please! Or you could wait until the BTS comes out as well. Up to you.<strong>


	6. Chapter 3 BTS

**With BTS comes the drama that takes place behind the camera of every shooting. Hopefully after this segment, things would finally calm down in terms of drama (no promises though).**

**Still don't own Love Live or Big Hero 6.**

* * *

><p><strong>Before Filming<strong>

"Luckily, most of the filming is going to be in or around the mansion, particularly in the green room, except for the café shots and the running through the city scene." Erena informed the group of actors.

"I have to do a majority of that running, right?" Nozomi sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. It is possible that we CGI everything but it would be better quality if you could actually run through the city, Nozomi-san." Tsubasa said, having a strange glint in her eyes.

"And do I have to walk through the city with this headset on?" Maki asked, pointing the equipment she was currently wearing.

"Yes. We need to get as realistic a film as we can." Tsubasa said.

"You just want them to do whatever as long as your film is a success." Erena muttered under her breath.

Across the room, the soon-to-be graduating third years were engaged in a heated debate since they wouldn't need to appear in the film shooting scheduled for the day.

"Tsubasa, you should stop them. They might interfere with the filming with all the noise they are making." Erena said, knowing that it was probably the only way she could get Tsubasa to act. Tsubasa nodded and hopped off her chair and headed over to where Honoka, Umi, and Kotori were sitting on the floor.

"What seems to be the argument?" Tsubasa asked bluntly.

"Kotori-chan won't let me marry Maki-chan." Honoka muttered.

"Shouldn't you just ask Maki-san directly for an answer?" Tsubasa asked, confused. "Isn't that the way it's supposed to happen?"

"Yeah, but Maki-chan is waiting for Kotori-chan to say okay!" Honoka wailed unhappily.

"Wait, Honoka. Did Maki actually tell you that?" Umi asked.

"No, I heard from Nozomi-chan." Honoka admitted.

"That's what I was trying to get at this entire time Honoka-chan! You need to ask Maki-chan, not argue with me!" Kotori complained.

"I see!" Honoka said, suddenly energetic. "I'll go ask her now!"

"No, you're not." Tsubasa said. "We're still filming." Then she walked away, figuring that the fight was over, if it ever started.

* * *

><p><strong>Funeral Scene<strong>

Instead of seeking out a graveyard and filming at it, they decided to do the entirety of the funeral scene right in the green room. Mostly because Nozomi refused to film somewhere where possibly malelevent spirits resided to cause them harm. At any rate, it was hard to get the right mood set up when they were standing in a room.

After they successfully got the shot for the funeral, they piled into the cars and traveled back to the café for more filming.

* * *

><p><strong>Baymax Awakens<strong>

"You know…my head really hurts from being face-down all the time…" Nozomi complained, sitting up in her chair.

"It's only for a little more now. Hang in there!" Eri said encouragingly. With the lack of anything to do until much later, she had put herself as Nozomi's personal manager, which apparently entailed everything from encouraging Nozomi in the filming process to disappearing with the main actress in the evening. The purple-haired teen nodded and rested her head back down on her desk.

"Action!" Tsubasa shouted, her eyes gleaming excitedly. Nozomi turned her head and grabbed the microbot. Following what the script had outlined for her actions, she walked over to the bed and fell down backwards, thinking that a mat would be placed there so she didn't actually hurt herself. There wasn't a mat and she hit the ground hard.

"Now my back hurts too…" Nozomi whimpered. She was now sitting on Eri's lap as the other girl rubbed her back gently. Meanwhile, the film crew was getting ready to film Maki's part of the scene.

"I think that Maki-san should act more human." Tsubasa decided after watching Maki's botched attempts at being robotic.

"Why is that? You wanted to stick as close to the actual film as you could, right?" Erena asked, wondering what Tsubasa was thinking about now.

"Because it would be like 'oh, act more human so I don't remember about my sister's death' only to realize that by acting more human, it reminds more about the death. I think that would make an excellent plot furthering." Tsubasa said, obviously pleased with herself.

"I will have to agree with that. I know my attempts of being robotic are not living up to Tsubasa's standards." Maki stated. "Nozomi's okay with it, right?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Sure." Nozomi said. "It's not that much of a line change for me, just lots of ad-libbing for Maki-chan."

"Okay, then my idea is a go!" Tsubasa cheered. "Let's continue with the filming!"

Eri tested the shelf right above the desk, noting that it was loose from the wall. "Hey, should someone fix this?"

"Huh? No, we removed the last screw for this scene. Remember?" Anju asked. Eri thought back to when she watched the movie.

"Oh…right…" Eri said thoughtfully, rubbing her chin. "Wait, we're really dropping things onto Nozomi?!" Anju smiled innocently at her, which did not reassure Eri in anyway, especially after the falling stunt they just had her do.

"I-If I had known that being the main character would mean lots of pain…I would have refused to play Hiro-kun…" Nozomi whimpered, now covered in several light bruises from the objects missing their target (Nozomi's body) and hitting her face instead. The fact that they had to do it several times to get the correct reactions from both Nozomi and Maki didn't help.

"I'm sorry, Nozomi…If I had gotten my lines right the first time I did them, you wouldn't be in this sort of pain." Maki apologized, genuinely feeling bad for messing up her lines. Now that Tsubasa had adruptly decided she needed to act more human, her script would no longer work and thus had to come up with the lines on her own. Nozomi shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Maki-chan. It's the fault of the director and the props manager." Nozomi said, shooting a look at Tsubasa and Anju.

"Realism is key." Tsubasa said. "Right?~"

"Right~!" Anju responded cheerfully.

"That may be the case…but you two are completely forgetting that the actors are getting hurt in your stunts!" Erena shouted, effectively causing the other two members of her idol group to cower. "If you truly want to be a good director, you have to take into consideration the feelings of the people who are helping you produce the movie!"

"S-Sorry…" Tsubasa and Anju mumbled.

"Is everyone still okay to continue filming?" Erena asked, waiting for approval from all of the actors instead of Tsubasa. The Muse girls nodded respectfully at how well Erena managed to rein her groupmates in.

* * *

><p>"Diagnosis: Puberty." Maki concluded. There was a moment of silence, during which Nozomi was supposed to speak, but no one said a word. Eventually, Arisa stopped the cameras and looked at the older girls in confusion.<p>

"I'm sorry, but that really doesn't make sense to me." Nozomi said, breaking character. "It can't be puberty since I'm obviously not a 14 year old girl. I'm already almost 20."

"Noted." Erena responded, having taken over the director's position. "How about we change it to 'adulthood'?" She asked. Tsubasa was currently sulking down in the café about having been kicked out of the main director's chair. Anju, while usually taking the side of Tsubasa, saw reason behind Erena's outburst and opted to stay to continue producing the movie with the least amount of harm to the actors.

"That's okay with me." Maki said. She had gotten her script back and she was still changing some of the lines to fit Tsubasa's idea of a more human Baymax, which had actually been a very good idea.

"It's not as funny as puberty but it'll do." Nozomi agreed.

"Alright, then we're going with that." Erena decided. "Whenever you're ready."

* * *

><p><strong>To Where the Microbot Leads<strong>

"I'll give you a choice, Maki. Would you rather walk through the city with your headset on and potentially be in danger, or would you rather do all of it in the green room?" Erena asked. She'd rather give the red-head the option of getting to choose rather than forcing her to do something she didn't want to do.

"I think I'll actually walk through the city. I'm getting used to this headset and it's not like people don't walk around in costume here anyway." Maki responded. Secretly, she was starting to enjoy having the equipment on her head because she thought it made her look cooler (and also because Honoka liked it, claiming that it looked like an anime character or something).

"Alright. Tsubasa, are you ready to go or are you going to continue sulking?" Erena asked, looking back at the former director. They had ultimately decided that Tsubasa would be allowed to decide most of the film's production as she had been the most excited about it, but her ideas would need the approval of the people involved in that particular shoot.

"I'm ready!" Tsubasa shouted, having considerably cheered up after learning her new role in the production of the film.

"Arisa, Yukiho? Are the cameras good to go?" Erena asked, turning to the two younger girls who were doing most of the filming.

"Yup!" Arisa responded. "We've set up the new equipment that will let us walk and film at the same time!"

"Alright. Let's tackle this scene!" Erena announced, earning cheers.

* * *

><p>Almost immediately, they had a close call. Even though they had gotten city permission to film, they were still using the open streets for the sake of having a crowd for Nozomi to chase Maki through. And one of the things Maki would have to do would be to walk straight across a crosswalk while she wasn't supposed to without looking at the incoming cars. Needless to say, she almost got run over.<p>

"Maki-chan! Look out!" Honoka screamed, dashing onto the crosswalk and leaping at Maki. She hit the red-head and they rolled out of the way seconds before the car drove past them. At the same moment, Arisa, who was standing in the street to film Maki, jumped out of the way while keeping her equipment safe. The driver cursed at them and stuck up his middle finger before driving away.

"Rude!" Nico shouted after the driver, grateful that the person couldn't actually hear her. Honoka led Maki back to the side of the street where the others were waiting in worry. Arisa crossed back over to their side, clutching the camera to her chest.

"Are you two okay?" Erena asked out of concern.

"We're fine. Only a minor scrape on my arm." Maki reported after checking herself and Honoka over.

"We should go back to the green room. It's too dangerous for you to try doing that again." Erena admonished, waving for the others to follow her.

"Wait! I want to try one more time. That driver was a jerk, so I want to try one more time before we go to the green room." Maki said determinedly.

"Maki-chan, no! You'll get hurt!" Honoka cried. "Don't become a thrill-seeker like Eri-chan!"

"I resent that!" Eri shouted. "It was just one time, okay?!"

"Honoka, I want to do this. After that, I'll let you be my 'manager' like Eri does for Nozomi. Then you can fuss over me all you want." Maki said, making an offer to Honoka.

"Fine…" Honoka said sullenly. Erena raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure, Maki? No one's forcing you to do this." Maki nodded.

"I'm sure. It's not that bad compared to some of the other stunts Tsubasa's made us do." She said, smiling. "Arisa, I'm sorry, but can we do that take again?"

"Sure thing." Arisa said, smiling brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking In to Danger<strong>

With demands for the safety of both Nozomi and Maki (who ended up getting a second scrape on her knee while performing the second shoot), they completely ignored the wishes of the two who actually wanted to "break" into a warehouse by choosing to use their readily made green room. It was the safer choice, as was agreed by all participants except for the ones acting.

"Nozomi, as much as I think I can do this, I can't." Maki said, faced with the daunting task of standing with Nozomi on her shoulders.

"I actually don't think you can carry me. I might be able to lift you, but you definitely cannot lift me." Nozomi responded. "How should we go about doing this?"

They brought in two suits that would cover the wearer completely in green from head to toe. Made of the same material as the green screens, the plan was to have two extra people hold Nozomi on top of Maki and then have them edited out later. The window they crawled through was lowered to ground level after the piggy-backing scene so that the two could easily get through.

"Now Maki needs to start questioning Nozomi's decisions as if she is a real person." Erena stated, having had a talk with Tsubasa about when they should bring in Maki acting more human.

"So…she'll be like my conscience then, right?" Nozomi asked.

"Basically yes, though she will still need to follow according to the 'treatment'." Erena informed her. Maki nodded, making the necessary changes to her script so she would be able to remember it easier later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Police Station<strong>

Somehow, they had managed to get permission to use an actual police station for their filming. How they had gotten the permission, they had no idea, but they were more than willing to travel to the station for the film.

"I don't have to say much right?" Chairwoman Minami asked, looking over her script. They had already given her the outfit and she could pass for a police officer if she had walked out.

"Nope. Just listen to Nozomi talk and then respond with the two lines of dialogue you have." Erena said, not wanting to seem too pushy.

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Running Low On Power<strong>

"I've been noticing this for a while, but Tsubasa came up with really creative scene titles." Erena said appreciatively.

"So...can I be the director again?" Tsubasa asked meekly.

"Unfortunately, no." Erena said, shooting Tsubasa down. "The script says that Maki needs to be somewhat out of it for this scene, but I'd prefer it if we didn't use alcohol."

"I would prefer that too." Maki said quickly.

"Of course you would. You don't want to be intoxicated because then people take advantage of you." Nico scoffed. Maki frowned.

"I know! How about we use those sleeping medicine pills instead? They should be potent enough to cause some disturbance in the way Maki-chan would normally act!" Kotori suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea. We'll go with that if Maki is okay with it. Maki?" Erena continued.

"Sleeping pills huh? I guess so, since it's so late in the day and all. But we won't be able to film anymore after I take the pills. Is that okay with everyone?" Maki asked, wanting to finish the movie as soon as possible for everyone else, not just herself. When all the other girls gave signs of approval, Maki held out her hands and took the pills.

"I just realized…we have to walk back to the café right?" Nozomi asked, holding onto Maki so that the other wouldn't suddenly collapse in the street.

"Yeah…" Erena commented. "Try your best and if anything, we'll just re-shoot it tomorrow."

**After Filming**

Because Maki basically knocked out right after the camera recorded, Kotori decided to stay at the home above the cafe to make sure that Maki would be alright, seeing no point of moving her. The other girls returned to the mansion, where they had been staying the past few days of the shoot. Most of them sleep in the green room, with its insulation and warmth making blankets almost unnecessary. The adults returned to their own homes.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of BTS part 3. Review please. Or don't. Still up to you.<strong>


	7. Chapter 4

**Review Responses**

Rena Bodewig: You managed to get away from the fandom for a week? How did you do that?

ch3n: I'm doing my best to describe the scenes based on what I can remember of it. Thanks for your continuing support!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or Big Hero Six.**

* * *

><p>Maki watched with worried eyes as Nozomi started putting together a plan to capture that person who had stolen her microbots idea. It had gotten into the purple-haired girl's mind that the person from the warehouse had been responsible for the death of Eri and thus figured it was up to her to put that person in their place since the police weren't listening to her.<p>

"I am not certain that this will help you." Maki stated suddenly. "Your mood is worsening instead of getting better." Nozomi cringed, having become used to Maki willingly helping out with whatever her current plan was without complaint that she forgot Maki's original purpose for waking up.

"It will help me once that criminal is put behind bars!" Nozomi said. "Now come and let me measure you. I'm making your armor."

"Are you sure about this?" Maki asked, coming over to Nozomi despite her question. The shorter robot stood still with her arms held out to the sides so that Nozomi could get accurate measurements. In an effort to get Maki to behave more human, Nozomi had previously added a wider range of emotions that the robot girl could experience to the ones Eri had inputted as well as making her capable of expressing those feelings without words. As these new programs took effect, Maki began acting less and less like a robot and more like a younger sister to the young inventor.

"I'm positive. Just stand still now." Nozomi said calmly, taking her time with the measurements. One of the things she really appreciated about the way Eri made Maki was how the robot really couldn't pass as a robot. Once she could manage to convince Maki to stop wearing that headset of hers, having learned that it wasn't really necessary for the red-head to perform her tasks, there would be almost no evidence that Maki was a result of robotic engineering.

"Um…how long do I have to stand like this?" This question brought Nozomi back from her off-tangent thoughts and she focused once more on gaining the measurements.

"Almost done. Just a bit longer." Nozomi said, finishing up with the measurements. Now that she had gotten all the data she needed, she turned to her laptop and inputted the numbers so that she could make the necessary parts for Maki's armor. "Just one more question Maki-chan."

"What is it, Nozomi?"

"Can you fight?"

* * *

><p>A few attempts with the punching bag Nozomi hung up in the garage proved that the robot could not fight on her own, with the programming that Eri had given her. Nozomi sighed and turned back to her laptop, determined to find an appropriate fighting style for her only companion. Meanwhile, Maki placed her hand on the computer and closed her eyes.<p>

"What are you doing?" Nozomi asked out of curiousity.

"Downloading information for psychological distrubances." Maki responded matter-of-factly. "It seems the most prudent thing would to be talk it out with your friends. I will now call them." As Nozomi watched, the faces of Umi, Kotori, Nico, and Rin appeared on Maki's headset. "Message sent."

"Whatever. Come here. I need to put some new programming in you." The purple-haired girl motioned for Maki to come over, which the red-head did obediently. Nozomi lifted Maki's shirt and traced an area around the robot's stomach. A light followed the girl's finger and the flap for Maki's programming hub opened. Why Eri had placed such an opening there instead of on the chest like most inventors would was something Nozomi never understood but she slid the memory chip with the combat program into the hub, right next to Eri's original programming for Maki. Seeing that chip made Nozomi's heart ache and she shut the hub quickly, turning back to grab the newly made armor for Maki to wear in combat. The outfit fit tightly on Maki's skin, just the way Nozomi had made it according to the measurements.

As Nozomi watched, Maki made short work of the punching bag, easily going through the motions now that her programming let her.

"Yes!" Nozomi shouted, holding her hand up for a fist bump. Maki stared at the outstretched hand.

"That is not in my database." The red-head responded.

"It's a fist bump, not a fighting move." Nozomi explained, grabbing a hold of Maki's hand and folding it into a fist. "Like this!" She hit Maki's hand and then threw her own hand back in a mock explosion, adding the sound effect on her own. Maki raised an eyebrow.

"Ba, la, la, la, la?" She mimicked Nozomi's mock explosion to the best of her understanding.

"Close enough. Now let's go!" Nozomi said, grabbing her bag and running out the garage. Maki followed, sprinting to catch up with the older girl.

* * *

><p>They followed the microbot that Nozomi had retained to an empty pier. The many cargo containers marked the place as a loading dock for ships. Fog rolled in, making it hard for Nozomi to see what was beyond the end of the pier. Yet, the microbot in her hands continued straining towards something that was beyond the fog and Nozomi was determined to find out what exactly was out there that was causing her microbot to react the way it was.<p>

"Look out!" Nozomi had been so focused on trying to see into the fog that she couldn't see what was coming out of it. Maki shoved her to the ground and the microbot flew from her hands, heading into the thick fog where it was lost from sight. The purple-haired teen looked up to see what it was that Maki had pushed her away from. A tendril of moving microbots hovered above the two before retracting into the fog.

"Maki-chan. Get ready for a fight." Nozomi ordered. Maki nodded, taking on a battle stance, as dozens of tendrils erupted from the fog, targeting the two. "On second thought…run!" Nozomi grabbed Maki's hand and pulled her a safe distance away, where they hid behind several containers. Figuring that they were safe for the time being, Nozomi peered around the corner of the containers and saw the same cloaked figure she had seen previously at the warehouse.

"Your friends are on their way." Maki reported, making Nozomi jump. She had forgotten about Maki's earlier call to the other students at the college.

"Just make sure to keep quiet, okay?" Nozomi said, peering around the container again to see that the figure was looking in the opposite direction of where they were hiding. She jumped as the sound of a car horn made its way onto the pier. "Don't tell me…"

"Yo, Nozomi-chan! What are you doing all the way out here nya?!" Rin called eagerly from the sunroof of the car.

"K-Keep quiet!" Nozomi pleaded, but it was too late. The figure turned towards the sound and microbots swarmed the teens.

"Tell us what's going on but get in the car first!" Umi shouted from the driver's seat. Nico flung the back door open and Nozomi shoved Maki in ahead of her.

"Aah!" Rin shrieked and ducked back into the seat as microbots rose into the air above them, like a giant wave. Maki climbed up in Rin's place, despite Nozomi's worries for her. As a tendril extended from the wave of microbots, Maki hit it with one of her fists, shattering the cohesive structure.

"Why are we slowing down?!" Nozomi asked as she felt the car slow to a stop.

"It's a red light!" Umi protested.

"We're fleeing for our lives! Now is not the time to be worrying about driving laws!" Nico shouted. "If you're not going to drive then move aside!" The black-haired girl unbuckled Umi and threw her into Kotori's lap before taking the driver's seat for herself. She stepped down on the gas pedal hard and the car roared forward. The microbots seemed to be taking a different form of attack now that tendrils didn't seem to be working and were forming a tunnel around the vehicle. The tunnel shrunk in side as the car continued to drive through it and Nico couldn't really see where they were headed, only that they needed to get out of it somehow.

"Get down, Maki-chan!" Nozomi said, tugging the robot down from the sunroof and into her lap. "Nico-chi, stop the car!"

"No way! We're going to burst out of this!" Nico retorted. "Just watch!" Umi closed her eyes and clung to Kotori's shirt as the other closed her eyes as well. Rin sank to the space between the back of the passenger seat and the backseat to curl into a ball. Nozomi and Maki clung to each other, both closing their eyes to avoid looking. Only Nico kept going with her confidence, breaking out of the tunnel. "See?! I did it!" Nico's victory was short lived as the car broke out of the tunnel right above the ocean and they plummeted to the dark water below.

* * *

><p>Even though they could all swim, they were too far below the surface to make it to the top in time. Nozomi was about to resign herself to their fate when she saw Maki stripping herself of her armor. Once again, Nozomi was forced to remember that Maki was a robot, not a human. The armor had been tight fitting, so Maki was only wearing what looked like a bikini under her armor. The robot turned around to pull the other students from the wreck, letting Nozomi see what was on Maki's back. Three letters written on the middle of Maki's back spelled out "KKE", the phrase Eri had been given a long time ago. Nozomi closed her eyes, not wanting to remember Eri again, and only opened her eyes when Maki tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at Maki, smiling softly down at her with her right hand outstretched. For a moment, she didn't see Maki, but instead Eri, gazing warmly down at her. Nozomi pushed the image out of her head and gripped Maki's hand.<p>

* * *

><p>"You should have told me about this function earlier." Nozomi said, flicking Maki in the forehead.<p>

"Sorry…" Maki mumbled, rubbing her head. Eri had given her the ability to change her density, which she used to get them to the surface faster. Now they were all back on the shore, dripping wet from their impromptu dive into the ocean.

"If we don't change soon, we're going to catch cold." Kotori stated. "Who lives the closest?"

"Oh, I do nya!" Rin said happily. "Follow me!" She walked up the shore towards the city, leaving the other five no choice but to follow. The cold wind didn't help matters since they were without a vehicle and were walking through the city on foot. Thankfully, it was nighttime and there were no people around to witness six dripping wet teenage girls (well, five girls and one robot) walking through.

* * *

><p>"This is the place!" Rin said, waving a hand at the mansion behind her.<p>

"No…way…" Nico gasped. "There's no way this is where you live!" The door opened and another teenage girl wearing a butler outfit stepped out.

"Ah, Rin Ojou-sama. Welcome home." The butler said, bowing at a 45 degree angle. Rin held up her hand for a fist bump, which the butler complied with reluctantly.

"This is my family butler nya!" Rin said, ignoring the jaw drops of her companions. "Now come in!" She bounced into the household, followed more slowly by her friends. Maki paused by the butler and gave her a fist bump as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 4 BTS

**At some point, these BTS chapters became not so funny...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or Big Hero Six.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mentions of undergarments and scenes that can potentially cause nosebleeds. Reader discretion is advised. (No, it does not go into the M rating.) Also it may seem like NozoMaki is building up. I assure you. It's not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Before Filming<strong>

Nozomi did some last minute read-through of her script so that she could feel confident about her next part in the making of the movie. As she looked through the part that they were planning to film that day, she smiled to herself.

"Honoka-chan's not going to like today's shooting…" Nozomi muttered to herself. "But I think I'm going to enjoy myself a lot."

"What makes you say that?" Eri asked, walking up behind the main actress with two steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"Here, look at this." Nozomi said, swapping her script for a cup of the warm drink. She sipped it slowly as Eri placed her other cup down to read.

"Wow. Yeah, Honoka's not going to like this. Neither is Maki." Eri commented. Nozomi nodded, sighing softly with content. "Oh, you're needed in a few minutes so just get ready to go, okay?"

"Understood, Eri-chi!~" Nozomi said happily.

* * *

><p>Maki stood silently with her shirt off and her back bared to Anju. Honoka held onto Maki's t-shirt, watching worriedly.<p>

"Are you ready, Maki-san?" Anju asked, taping the stencils in place on Maki's back. She then picked up a paint brush dipped into a container of purple face paint, careful to get the excess off before turning to the red-head.

"I'm ready." Maki said, her face bright red from letting someone else see her without a shirt on. At least she was allowed to keep her bra on. Anju traced the inside of the first stencil with the paint brush. "Hyaa!" Maki couldn't help but gasp as the cool liquid of the paint touched her skin.

"I'm sorry, Maki-san. Do you want to continue?" Maki, red-faced though she was, nodded. She needed to get the symbols on her so that they would be dried and hardened by the time she needed to be dunked in water. Anju dipped the brush into paint again. "I'm going to do it fast this time." And she did, using one fast stroke to fill all three stencils with paint. "It's done." Placing the brush down, she took hold of the tape holding the stencils in place. "This shouldn't hurt…much."

"Wai-" Maki tried to protest but Anju just went ahead with her plan of action, ripping the tape and stencils off of Maki's skin. The red-head yelped in pain and Honoka ran forward to give the other a hug, though she was careful to avoid the paint.

"Be ready in a few minutes. We're starting soon." Anju said, taking the paint and the discarded stencils as she left.

"Can you test if the paint's dry?" Maki asked, taking her shirt back from Honoka. The ginger nodded, walking around Maki and gently resting her hand on the painted areas. She pulled her hand back, completely dry.

"It's dry. You should pull your shirt on." Honoka encouraged. Maki did so, glad to be finally clothed again, though she knew that she would need to strip many times for the filming. She didn't tell Honoka, despite the older girl being her confidant, because she didn't want Honoka to freak out over her showing so much skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Suiting Up Baymax<strong>

Maki hummed the tune to Trouble Busters as they set up the scene in the green room to make the garage area. Even if she was going to be embarrassed during the shooting, she figured that Nozomi would be kind enough not to go too far.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Erena asked.

"I'm ready!~" Nozomi said cheerfully, already planning how she was going to go about messing up the shooting for fun.

"Yes, I'm ready." Maki responded. The two of them would be the only ones necessary for the current scene, making it easier to organize.

Nozomi held up the measuring tape and stretched it tautly between her hands. "Now come here and let me measure you. I'm making your armor." Maki walked over to Nozomi, keeping her face blank.

"Are you sure about this?" Maki asked, holding both arms out to the side so Nozomi could measure her.

"I'm positive. Just stand still now." Nozomi said calmly. She wrapped the tape around Maki's waist first, taking the first measurement correctly. She then moved on to taking the lengths of Maki's arms and legs, as well as her torso. She then drew the tape along Maki's chest and tugged hard on the rope.

"KYAA?!" Maki yelped, her face going from blank to flames in the span of a few seconds.

"Maki-chan!" Honoka ran onto the set and pushed Nozomi away from Maki and the purple-haired girl fell down onto the green mats.

"I'm fine, Honoka… I was just…surprised, that's all." Maki said reassuringly. "It's in my script, though I didn't think Nozomi would do it like that."

"Sorry, Maki-chan!~ It looked like it would be fun to do that!" Nozomi chuckled as she got up. Maki sighed.

"I should have expected as much, shouldn't I?" Maki questioned.

"Yup!" Nozomi responded with a big smile.

"Still, Nozomi-chan shouldn't do that to Mak-" Eri covered Honoka's mouth and started pulling her off the set.

"Sorry, Erena-san." Eri apologized as she walked past the other girl.

"It's fine. Can you keep Honoka-san out of trouble for now?"

"I'll do my best."

* * *

><p>They strung up a large green round pillow from the ceiling to be their 'punching bag'.<p>

"Alright, all you have to do is mess up in fighting." Erena informed Maki. She nodded. It would be fairly easy for her to pull this off because she never learned how to fight before, though Umi had offered to teach her how (A few tries made Umi rescind her offer.)

"I need to put some new programming in you." Nozomi said, waving for Maki to come over to her. The red-head walked over readily, already knowing that Nozomi would be pulling her shirt up, though her script hadn't specified why the shirt needed to be pulled up. Nozomi smirked and pulled Maki's shirt almost completely off her body in one fluid motion.

"K-KYAA?!" Maki screamed for the second, possibly third time, that day. Her shirt had been pulled over her head and she couldn't see what was going on.

"Oh! I like this design very much, Maki-chan!" Nozomi said approvingly, grabbing the younger girl's bra. It was pure white with tiny wings in the center.

"N-Nozomi!" Maki protested, her arms tangled in the shirt. She struggled, trying to free and cover herself.

"Eri-san. Can you please do something about it?" Erena asked, face-palming.

"I would, but I'm kinda…busy…" Eri said, barely able to restrain Honoka.

"Let me go, Eri-chan! Nozomi-chan's going too far!" Honoka complained.

"Wait, wasn't this part of a matching set?" Nozomi asked, bending down and tugging Maki's skirt down as well. Maki wailed, still tangled up in her skirt, unable to do anything. "Yup! I was right!" Then the red-head snapped. She tore her way out of the shirt and grabbed the bottom of Nozomi's shirt, tugging it upwards. Nozomi covered her chest with her arms, backing away from Maki. The normally composed composer lunged forward, tripping herself since her skirt was down around her legs. She reached out to grab onto something, which just so happened to be Nozomi's skirt.

"Where are we going with this…?" Erena wondered aloud. She decided to call a short break, choosing to ignore the two actresses who were messing up the entire set with their actions.

* * *

><p>When they came back from the sudden break, they proceeded with the filming as if the previous distractions never happened. Nozomi raised Maki's shirt, careful not to go too high this time.<p>

"Wait, Erena-chan!" Honoka said, having resigned herself to Nozomi being in physical contact with Maki.

"What's wrong, Honoka?" Erena asked, focusing more on the actresses to make sure they don't mess up.

"Maki-chan's really ticklish. Like, really really ticklish. I don't think this is a good idea." Honoka warned.

"We're going to have to go through with this. We already changed the position from Maki's chest to her stomach area." Tsubasa stated, sucking on a lollipop as she spoke.

"Then again, if they end up trying to outdo each other again, they'd both just end up tired. Nozomi's the same as Maki." Eri sighed.

"Sorry, Maki-chan." Nozomi whispered, bringing her finger into contact with Maki's pale skin. She had only made the first stoke when Maki flinched away. "Maki-chan?"

"I-It's not you, Nozomi…Let's try that again." She got an okay from Arisa and they started the scene over again. Nozomi had a sneaking suspicion that she could get away with another major mess up in the name of fun before Erena got angry at her, but it would be best to get the filming out of the way first. So she started to trace the shape of a rectangle on Maki's skin again. She could feel Maki twitching under her touch and Nozomi glanced up to see Maki fighting back a small smile that had crept onto her face.

"You're making this really hard…" Nozomi whined softly so that it was only heard by Maki.

"Sorry…" Maki murmured back. "I'm really trying here…"

"That's not what I meant…" Nozomi muttered. "…I can't take anymore!" She placed both hands on Maki's sides and started tickling her. "Now, laugh for me!" Despite Maki's best efforts, she ended up complying with Nozomi's order. Her pride didn't let her go down without a fight, however, as she focused on returning the attack.

"Um…" Arisa said hesitantly as she and Yukiho looked away from their cameras at the director.

"Just shut it off for now." Erena said. "Who's up for another break?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we spent most of the day just doing less than half of one scene." Nico sighed. "Honestly, they should have behaved better since they're the leads and all."<p>

"Yeah…but they're trying. Well, at least, Maki-chan is." Honoka said softly, stroking the red-head's silky hair as she slept on her lap.

"Nozomi's really trying too." Eri said quietly. "We're all giving it our all, aren't we?" Eri was in a similar position to Honoka, with Nozomi asleep on her lap.

"I know that." Nico mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Pier FightRun/Drive**

"It's heading right at Nozomi!" Eri shouted, cueing Maki to tackle Nozomi to the ground as they were still doing their filming in the green room. The red-head shoved Nozomi to the ground and then tripped onto the other.

"Sorry." Maki said, getting up from Nozomi.

"Actually, that was pretty good. We'll keep that shot." Erena decided. She was getting an increasingly severe headache from organizing Muse into a workable cast, though she knew that they were honestly trying to give their all for the movie. And the headache didn't include having to get the adults together either, since they had a more strict schedule due to their jobs.

"Want me to take over?" Tsubasa asked, hanging over Anju's shoulder as she asked. "I promise not to put everyone in danger."

"I guess so." Erena admitted. "I don't think I can take much more." She clapped Tsubasa on the shoulder and handed her the megaphone.

"Go and take a break. We'll be good here." Anju said reassuringly. Erena nodded and left the green room for her own room.

"Ahem!" Tsubasa said into the megaphone over the chatter of the actresses. "Who can drive?" Umi and Nico raised their hands. "Okay, you two will be in charge of the chase from the pier, since we want to do it in real action."

"Just a question. Is ad-libbing allowed?" Nico asked.

"If it works along the basic plot of the current section, yes. If not, then no." Tsubasa responded logically.

"Understood." Umi responded.

* * *

><p>The group of teens managed to secure an empty area for their filming, along with a used car that was about to be demolished anyway.<p>

"The way we're going to do this is to film you six in the car and then launch the car off a ramp into the water. The second part is without you girls in it though." Tsubasa added the second sentence as an afterthought.

"Now is not the time to be worrying about driving laws!" Caught up in the moment, Nico leaned forward to release Umi's seatbelt, which made both the driver and her passenger gasp in fear. "If you're not going to drive then move aside!" Nico took a hold of Umi's shirt and used her weight against her to throw her at Kotori before slipping into the seat herself.

"That was perfect!" Tsubasa said, giving Nico a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Getting the other five occupants of the car to give their portrayal of oncoming death was hard. None of them felt like they were in danger and they weren't very good actors either.<p>

"We're going to try this now." Anju said, holding up a pocket watch. Nico raised an eyebrow." Umi-san, Kotori-san. You two are to hug each other. It is the last moments you two will see each other alive."

"Hypnotism?" Nico asked.

"It seemed like a good idea." Tsubasa responded with a shrug.

"Rin-san, slide down from your seat and curl into a ball. Nozomi-san, Maki-san, you two are sisters and are about to die together." Anju finished. "All of this will happen when I clap my hands."

"There's no way that will work." Maki scoffed. Anju turned to the cameras and got the okay signal from the two. She clapped her hands. For a moment, nothing happened.

"Get in driving position." Tsubasa told Nico.

"R-Right!" Nico focused her gaze on the windshield, like she was actually driving. She couldn't help glancing to the side to see if the hypnotism worked. Umi gripped Kotori's shirt, something the bluenette would never do normally, and buried her face into it, eyes shut tight. Kotori hugged Umi tightly, a tear slipping out from her shut eyes. Now that the camera was off Nico, she was free to turn to see what was happening in the back seat. Rin fell from her seat and curled up. Maki leaned against Nozomi, her hands wrapped in Nozomi's shirt as tears streamed down her cheeks. Nozomi wrapped her arms around Maki and rested her head on the red locks of the other girl.

"Maybe death was too far to take it?" Anju asked innocently. She waved for the cameras to stop before clapping her hands again. Umi blinked and pulled away from Kotori.

"W-What?" Umi questioned. Kotori reached up and wiped the tear from her face, staring at the wetness in confusion. Rin got out from her position.

"What was I doing in there nya?" She asked, to no one in particular.

Nozomi and Maki came to their senses in the same moment.

"Maki-chan? Why are you crying?" Nozomi asked, immediately grabbing her handkerchief and drying Maki's tears.

"I-I don't know…it's just…I think I was scared…" Maki mumbled.

"You…are a very dangerous person." Nico said to Anju. She smiled back with no hint of malice on her countenance.

* * *

><p><strong>Drowning<strong>

Honoka brought Maki a hot cup of tea. The red-head had a towel wrapped around her shivering frame. Like the other five, she was soaked, but unlike the others, she was only wearing a bikini, which meant that the water got to her faster than the rest.

"T-T-Thanks…" Maki stammered, reaching up to take the cup from Honoka. The other girl pulled back, leaving Maki grasping at empty air. "H-H-Honoka?"

"Your hands are shaking too much. I'll help you." She said. (mostly because she wanted some action with Maki after having to see Nozomi and Maki interact the way they did)

"I-I can d-drink it b-by myself." Maki protested. Honoka shook her head. She took a sip from the tea and then pressed her lips against Maki's, forcing the younger girl to take the liquid from her mouth. Once all the liquid had been passed, she pulled away from Maki, leaving a small drip from the other girl's mouth that led down to her chin.

"Any complaints?" Honoka asked worriedly, not wanting to push her luck if Maki didn't want to continue.

"…I want more tea, please." Maki said, staring expectantly at Honoka.

"…How long should we give them?" Tsubasa asked Anju.

"A few more minutes. We're almost done so this should hold Honoka-san over until we're done."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


End file.
